In The Zone
by Brokendown13
Summary: Alex gets told my a mesterious stranger he just met, to play a game on his computer. He does but something goes horribly wrong. Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**In The Zone Prologue**

OPENING FILE…C:/PROGRAM FILES/IN THE ZONE/KINGDOMHE/PLAY…

LOADING…

ERROR… PRESS C TO CONTINUE EXECUTING…

**C**

CONTINUE OPENING AND EXECUTING…

LOADING… PRESS 1 TO STOP…

DONE!

PRESS E TO PLAY…

**E**

…

"Don't tell me _this_ is part of the game."…"What game?"

**Memo:**

I know this is a short prologue, but I am starting chapter one right now! So sorry!


	2. Error!

**In The Zone Chapter One Error!**

Alexander woke up to the sunlight beaming through from the window. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and dressed. He put on a black t-shirt with blue jeans, and of course, his keyblade necklace. He walked passed his computer as he left. Alex rode his bike to school and was early. He sighed. He sat down on the curb and took out his book. It was '_The Hunter's Moon' _by O.R. Melling. He read it for two hours, and he was finished. He looked around the school yard and saw no one. He wished he had brought the series. Then he heard a voice.

"Came early?" The voice asked him. Alex spun around to find a boy, about his age wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, and a necklace similar to Sora's.

Alex remained silent. "Name's Daren." The boy said.

"Alexander." He replied. Daren leaned over on to a tree.

"I see you like Kingdom Hearts." Daren stated. Alex looked at his necklace. "Likewise." Daren smiled. Alex made a small frown.

"There's a thing on your computer when you get it, called In The Zone. It's so cool! It archives all the video games there are. And you can use it like a program and it makes a new story and you can play it. Just found out. It's in the program files."

RING! BLING RING! The bell finally rang. Alexander picked up his things and ran for the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Alex ran out of books to read. He turned on his computer and looked for the file that Daren mentioned. He found it and pressed play. The computer restarted itself and instead of the start up screen the screen read this.

OPENING FILE…C:/PROGRAM FILES/IN THE ZONE/KINGDOMHE/PLAY…

LOADING…

ERROR… PRESS C TO CONTINUE EXECUTING…

He pressed c.

CONTINUE OPENING AND EXECUTING…

LOADING… PRESS 1 TO STOP…

He let it run.

DONE!

PRESS E TO PLAY…

He pressed e and the screen went black. Alex pressed his tongue to his teeth to make a tick noise. He shook the computer monitor until he felt a shock pass through his body. He passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up in a dark cell. He looked around and saw Daren out cold on the floor. He looked to his front and saw a boy older than him cowering and staring at him. "Organization XIII." The boy whispered under his breath. "Or DiZ… Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Alex Islington. Sora… What happened…? Where am I…? Am I crazy…? I'm talking to a fictional character in a cell and the only way of getting out is on a table just out of reach… I am. Crazy I mean."

**Note: **

Is our friend Mr. Islington really crazy? I don't know you have to find out. Sorry my Chapters are so short ''… See ya!


	3. Nobody

**In The Zone Chapter Two, Nobody.**

"We're never going anywhere unless you stop whining and help me open the lock." Sora looked at Alex, who was humming a weird tune.

"Hum hmm hmm hmm HMMMMMMMMM! Oh what's this Mr. Head? You want me to hit you? Okee-Dokey!" Alex started whacking himself with the palm of his hand until something appeared in it. A keyblade.

It wasn't the Kingdom Key though it was darker. It was black all over, cracked and was missing to of the tips of the 'crown'. It had 'THE FALLEN" painted on its center, in white. Alex smiled. "Oh goodie! The key!" He pointed the tip to the lock on the bars and it opened.

"Thanks." Sora ran out and got the keyblade on the table right outside of the cell. He came back in and whacked Alex on his foot. "You're not crazy! Come and help me! Before the Chasers come back!" Alex looked at him and sighed.

"Fine." He said accepting it. He ran out of the cell, leaving Daren there.

Alex suddenly had sensed a Chaser coming. "Stop!" He whispered to Sora. Sora looked behind him.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Chasers!" Alex answered. "One's coming this way." They snuck into a nearby door into a hallway. They ran down it and came to three doors.

_You know the one to pick. _

_Follow the way to light. _

_But some of you must be left behind._

Alex heard scratching behind one door. He opened it to a lot of heartless. But a tunnel stretching behind them and a light at the end of it. Alex swung the keyblade back and forth, making the heartless disappear. He ran towards the light and ran through it. He came to the throne room of Organization XIII, empty though. This time the light was at the ceiling. Sora came through the light and was breathing heavily.

"Too many heartless…Can't hold 'em!" The heartless had followed them through the light. They were attacked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woke up to Sora on the floor and they were in Traverse Town. (Note: I made the line thing because he couldn't remember his name so I guess we shouldn't say it, even though it's going to come up again) It was pretty empty, probably because they all went to Hollow Bastion to restore it.

Sora woke up. "? Where are you?" 's head prevented him from hearing the word. "There you are." Sora smiled from ear to ear. "Where'd you get the cloak?" Sora asked.

looked down to his black cloak. "Who? My name's Xælx." He drew his keyblade. "And I don't think I know you." Xælx stood up and removed his hood. It wasn't , the person who stood before Sora had blonde hair and brown eyes. Not brown hair and brown eyes.

"No, No! Your name, your true name, is _Alex_!" Sora stood up. Xælx backed up. Something had resonated in his mind, telling him that was the truth. He shook his head.

"I don't…remember. I…don't…" Xælx pushed it out of his mind and attacked. He swung his keyblade at Sora. Sora grabbed his arms.

"You've become a…Nobody."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

Haha! I love ending it when it gets good:) See Ya!


	4. Heart Contact

In The Zone Chapter Three, Heart Contact 

"You're a…Nobody." Xælx threw him off.

"What's a…Nobody…?" He asked hopping backwards.

"Organization XIII. Don't join Organization XII!" Sora warned. Xælx cocked his head. He stares at Sora.

"That's not my question. Never mind." Xælx ran off. Sora sat down and heard footsteps approaching.

"Sora!" Sora recognized the voice and turned his head.

"Kairi! Riku! Donald, Goofy, Your Majesty!" Sora stood up and looked at his friends. Kairi hugged Sora happily.

"I thought I lost you again!" She said. Sora wrapped his arms around her. Riku was clutching a book.

"Who was that? A friend?" Riku looked at him puzzled.

"He helped me escape the Chasers." Sora replied while Kairi let go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I? _Alex thought. _Oh my head!_ He looked at his hands and noticed they were black. _What? _Something twanged in his mind. _Xælx!_ He looked behind him to find his nobody running towards him. Xælx ran right through Alex. They both stopped. The contact of the nobody and the heartless made them halt. Alex approached Xælx. He backed off. Xælx continued running.

"Going somewhere?" A cloaked figure emerged from an alley. Xælx thought he smiled under his cloak. "There's more like you. Nobodies." The figure came closer. "Why didn't you take it?" The figure removed his hood to reveal spiky red hair and green eyes (yes fangirls you know who it is). He _was_ smiling. "Your heart. You didn't take it back. You came in contact with it earlier. You could have been whole." Xælx frowned.

"What's it to you?" He asked, still clutching the keyblade. The redhead shrugged.

"You could join Organization XIII…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: 

Exiting twist! Axel asking Xælx to join Organization XIII. Oh yeah, it's pronounced C-ae-l-ex. I'm so happy I've been pulling 2 chapters each day :D! See ya:)


	5. Fire Burns!

**In The Zone Chapter Four, Fire Burns**

"You could join Organization XIII…" The pyrotechnic focused his green eyes on Xælx. "Name's Axel. Commit it to memory. Got it memorized?[Author's Note: too many Axel phrases! ." Xælx leaned on his keyblade and yawned.

"Xælx. My name's Xælx. Nobody of _Alex_." Xælx wasn't used to saying his true name. Axel cocked his head in surprise. Xælx mirrored Axel.

"You know your name? Your true name?" A small frown creased Axel's face. He tipped his head more. "I…can't…remember mine."

"You must have one…Max? Sam? Danni?" Xælx shrugged and was laughing inside.

"Well…I've been sent here to test if you're worthy to be in Organization XIII…So get ready, 'cause here I come!" Axel drew his chakrams. The fire spun onto his forearm. Xælx just sighed. "GRRRRRAAAAAA!" Axel charged at him. Xælx just waited. When Axel was about to hit, Xælx jumped over him and hit Axel on the back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku threw the book into a black alley where there was a pair of yellow eyes that were staring at the six of them. "What was that? You never used to read!" Sora asked him, chuckling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, where am I?" Daren woke up groggily. The gate to the cell was still opened and Riku's keyblade was on the table. Daren straightened up and noticed where he was. He looked around and grabbed the keyblade. "In The Zone…" He ran out into Traverse Town and looked around for people. He spied on a group; there were two boys, a girl, a mouse, a dog and a duck.

"We better get going if we are gonna catch up to him." The spiky-haired boy declared.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Kairi and Riku said at the same time. Sora groaned.

"But-." "NO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grr!" Xælx was breathing heavily. "NO!" Axel stopped attacking. "I won't join you…I was advised by…Rox..as… Roxas!" Alex looked at him. Tears dripped down Xælx's face. "No! I won't join you…" He tightened his grip on the keyblade. "Alex!" Heartless were swarming around them.

"Humph." Axel disappeared. Xælx dropped to a sit. One heartless came up to him.

"No, not yet." Xælx walked back to the group with his heartless, tears still dripping from his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**

Sorry it took so long. Wow… Daren was unconscious for a while…

I'll try writing more soon!


	6. Lost

Note: I am so sorry that it took like 5 months. I've just been busy. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In The Zone Chapter Six: Lost**

Darkness.

Pure darkness.

What follows?

The rebirth of one who was lost.

Xælx.

XÆLX

ÆLX.

LX.

X.

.

X.

EX.

LEX.

ALEX.

Alex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex's breathing was rough. Several coughs came with it. The dark keyblade lay almost three feet away. Eerie yellow eyes were watching, as if they were peering into his soul. Footsteps broke the silence of the alley. It wasn't Axel, or any of Sora's friends. It was Daren. Breathing heavily barely holding up Riku's keyblade. His clothes were blackened and dusty from the cell floor. He smiled as Alex regained focus. Before Alex could even think to comprehend what was happening, the cold steel tip of the immense key connected with Alex's head. _Whhat..? Wlaht..? Whot..? Hoht..? _Words slurred in Alex's mind as he fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!?" Sora yelled, furious. "I can't believe you'd just blow off a friend! Especially you, Riku!" Riku had to retaliate orally, "a _friend?_ Your friend maybe, not mine! And don't think I'm just gonna sit here and let you question me! You know wha-." Kairi cut him off. "Look!" A book came sliding back from a dark alley way. Riku's book. Out of the shadows, appeared a figure, dragging something behind them, only separated by a hook of a blade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **

Haha! Me again, closing it off when it gets good! I promise you guys, by tomorrow night, you'll have a new chapter to… **In The Zone**..!


	7. ERROR WITH PROGRAM

**In The Zone Chapter Seven: C:\ERRORWITHPROGRAM**

As Daren stepped out of the alley, the air was amiss with electricity. Mickey noticed this and remembered a spell. A spell that would knock this stranger out cold. He just needed to say one word. A single word. What was it? Ahah!

"THUNDER!"

Several bolts of lightning came down upon the foe, but didn't make contact. The group wondered why. The fighter smiled as he came closer and attacked. After awhile, they were all on the floor unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He he h-he, He-hehehe heeheh heheheheeh hehehheeeheeeeheee! Hahaha! Hahhah! HAHAHA!!!!!" Daren was laughing. Laughing. Alex didn't want him to notice he wasn't asleep, and since Daren was dragging them, that would have been easy. Alex looked around the hall. Something twanged inside. _CASTLE OBLIVION_. The white walls looked blue through the mesh net. Alex felt someone rustling beside him. They stopped moving. Daren stopped laughing. Until he shrugged it off and continued.

"Heheehee! Good thing I met Marluxia when I did! Hehheehee! I'll be able to get out of this game and Alex will be stuck! Hehehehhe! HAHEEHAAHEE!"

Wow. He'd gone nuts. Well, Alex knew that when there's a game, there's a RESET button. Hmm. He needed to think. "Fire." Alex burned a hole to escape. Daren didn't notice. He turned into another corridor. Alex concentrated on his hand and a flurry of white sparks appeared. He threw the keyblade at anything and everything. Until finally, he hit a pillar. Feedback vibrations surged through him. All of a sudden, he was staring at his computer screen, at home!

OPENING FILE…C:/PROGRAM FILES/IN THE ZONE/KINGDOMHE/PLAY…

LOADING…

ERROR… PRESS C TO CONTINUE EXECUTING…

**c**

CONTINUE OPENING AND EXECUTING…

LOADING… PRESS 1 TO STOP…

DONE!

PRESS E TO PLAY…

**e**

OPEN FILE C:/ROGRAMFILES\IN THE ZONE\KINGDOMHE\PLAY.. AGAIN? (YN)

OPENING FILE…

ERROR!

OPENING FILE C:\PROGRAMFILES\IN THE ZONE\KINGDOMHE\ERRORWITHPROGRAM!

And then Alex was back again. Holding up the keyblade to strike the vase. He just found a glitch in the game. A black gloved hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled Alex away.


End file.
